Without Harry
by Siriusly Amused
Summary: ABANDONED! It's the summer after fourth year and Harry's stuck at the Dursley's. No longer able to stand the twin's new inventions Ron heads to Hermoine's for the summer where the two spend their time without Harry.
1. I Don't Think I Named This Chapter

Without Harry 

**Without Harry**  
_By Serendipity_

**Author's Note:** Once upon a time, I sat down at my computer and typed, "Ron Weasley shuffled down the creaky staircase..." I had no plot, and didn't even know what the next word would be. Without even thinking, I ended up with the first chapter of Without Harry. I am now in the middle of chapter two and a plot (or something close to it) is forming. It's just a short, mostly fluffy humor fic about the summer Ron and Hermione spend without Harry. Harry is probably gonna come into the story later, but I don't know if he'll be with Ron and Hermione. Takes place during the summer after fourth year. 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own a thing and I am not making any money off of this story. 

**Chapter One**

_Butterflies_

Ron Weasley shuffled down the creaky staircase early one morning pulling a sweater over his tousled red hair. He paused outside of his younger sister's room and brought his ear up to the door. Sure enough, he could hear muffled crying coming from within. Ginny was upset about Harry. Dumbledore had forbidden Harry from leaving the Dursley's that summer, forcing Ron to spend the whole of July with a very gloomy sister. 

"Morning, Mum," Ron greeted, coming into the kitchen. He sat down at the table that was loaded with all sorts of breakfast foods. Fred and George sat across from him, both looking very dirty, as if they had been blowing things up all night, which, he figured, they probably were. The twins were eating at an alarming pace, no doubt trying to finish their meals quickly so that they could get back to blowing even more things up. 

Mrs. Weasley mumbled a good morning to Ron and set a bowl of oatmeal in front of him. Ron was just about to dig in when a small ball of feathers crash landed into it. 

"Stupid, feathery git," Ron mumbled under his breath, reaching into his breakfast to pull the bird out. Pig, his head protruding out from Ron's fist, hooted happily. The letter clasped to his leg had splotches of oatmeal on it. Ron reached for his wand to clean it up, only to discover that his wand had been locked away for the summer seeing as he had no need for it. 

"Mum, could you...?" Ron asked taking the letter from Pig and handing it to his mother. Mrs. Weasley pointed her wand at the letter and handed it back to Ron, spotless. 

"Who's the letter from?!" Ginny had entered the room. It was the same thing every time that Ron received mail. Ginny would shriek out from behind him, demanding to know who sent the letter, and if it was from Harry, Ron would have to read it out loud over, and over, and over again. 

"Don't know yet!" Ron exclaimed, holding the letter out of reach as Ginny's hand shot forward. 

"Find out!" 

Fred and George looked up from their breakfast and smiled slyly. They thought that Ginny's crush on Harry was sweet. They managed to grab a hold of Ginny's arms and pulled her into one of the many chairs at the table. With Ginny out of the way, Ron turned the letter over and noticed the neat cursive of Hermione's writing. 

"It's from Hermione," Ron told Ginny, who was sitting on the edge of her seat, eyes practically bulging out of her head. 

"Oh," Ginny replied, looking crestfallen. Fred and George noticed her gloomy expression and each twin ruffled her hair as they ascended the steps to return to their room. Ron offered a slight smile, hoping that it would cheer his sister up. 

"Do you want me to read it out loud, Gin?" 

Ginny shrugged. She was looking down at her bowl, swirling her spoon around in the oatmeal. 

"Well I want to hear what Hermione has to say!" said Mrs. Weasley pompously. 

Ron nodded and cleared his throat. 

_

Ron~ 

_

Hey! I'm sorry that Fred and George have been leaving their new inventions around the house, though I wish that I was there to see you turn into a bright blue butterfly. That one will be big at school this year. Yes, I have heard from Harry. He seems to be doing well except for his nightmares. We talked on the telephone and he still sounded like his normal self. He said something about Sirius coming out or something. 

Ginny breathed a sigh of relief after Ron read this, and Ron and Mrs. Weasley both smiled at her. Ron continued: 

_

Anyway, I'm really bored out here and I was wondering if you would like to come out for the rest of the summer?

_

Ron's ears turned pink at this and Ginny began giggling uncontrollably. 

_

Normally I would suggest coming out to see you, but I already spent last summer with you and my parents want me to stay home this summer. Well, write back with your answer.

_

_

Hermione

_

Ron finished and folded up the letter. 

"So, can I go then?" he asked, looking hopefully at Mrs. Weasley. Ginny erupted with giggles once again. Ron glared at her. 

Mrs. Weasley sighed. 

"I guess you can go. Write back to Hermione and tell her that your father will connect her house to the Floo Network this Friday." 

"Thanks, Mum!" Ron shouted and began taking the steps two at a time, with Ginny close on his heals. He entered his bright orange room and pushed his junk off of his desk to write back to Hermione. 

"What am I supposed to do all summer while you're away?" Ginny asked glumly, sitting cross-legged on Ron's bed. 

Ron shrugged. 

"Have one of your friends come over? You'll have pretty much the whole house to yourselves since Percy's always gone, God only knows where he goes," Ron added under his breath, "and Fred and George are always in their room." 

Ginny sighed and fell back on the bed, folding her hands behind her head. 

"I guess." 

Ron loaded his quill up with ink and began to write: 

_

Hermione-

_

_Hey! The butterfly incident was not funny. Ok, maybe it was a little funny, but I wasn't laughing. Anyway I can come out there. My dad is going to connect your fireplace to the Floo Network on Friday. I'll be there at noon. See you then!_

Ron 

Ron folded the letter and attached it to a very excited Pig. He watched as the small bird disappeared into the horizon before turning back to Ginny. 

"Wanna write a letter to Harry?" he asked. 

Ginny sat up, her face turning a slight pink. 

"Um, just tell him I said hi," Ginny stammered before leaving the room very quickly. 

Ron smiled and turned back to his desk. He popped a blue hard candy into his mouth as he looked around for some more parchment. He was just reaching for a piece when he suddenly transformed into a brilliant blue butterfly, actual size. 

"Fred!!! George!!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU TWO!!!" Ron shouted as he fluttered out of his room. No matter how loud he yelled, he didn't seem to scare the twins. Maybe it was because he was younger than they were. Or maybe it was because butterflies aren't very threatening. 

**Another Author's Note:** Well there it is! It's very short, for my standards; but I have been forcing myself to write a few short fics instead of my usual novel size ones. Chapter two will probably be up sometime over X-mas break...unless of course this one doesn't get any reviews...then I'll just give up. Toodles! And Merry 8 more days till Christmas! 


	2. Your World

Without Harry 

**Without Harry**  
_By Serendipity_

**Author's Note:** This is the second story that I've updated tonight. And it's only 9:30!!!!! -laughs evilly- God only knows what I'll update next. 

**Disclaimer:** Don't own them, never have, never will. 

Chapter Two

_Your World_

Hermione Granger paced nervously back and forth in her living room, her parents sitting on the nearby couch. Her mother was flipping through a magazine and her father was engulfed in the morning newspaper. Hermione stopped in front of the mirror on the wall and ran her fingers though her now straight hair for what seemed like the millionth time that day. It was ten to noon. Ron would be there soon. 

"What's your friend's name again, honey?" her father asked, still preoccupied with the newspaper. 

"Ron, dad," Hermione replied, now straightening the picture frames on the mantle. 

"Ah," her father retorted vaguely. "Wait! Ron is a boy's name, Mione!" 

Her father brought the paper down very abruptly, looking alarmed. Hermione's mom sighed and placed a hand on her father's shoulder. 

"Yes, dear, don't you remember me telling you that Hermione was going to have a guy friend over?" 

Confusion covered Hermione's father's face. 

"No." 

Hermione gave an exasperated sigh and covered her eyes with her hand. 

"Listen, Dad, Ron is just a very good friend from school. I've known him since first year. I stayed with his family loads of times." 

"It's just not right to have a male friend calling at your age!" her father cried out. 

"I'm fifteen years old!" 

"It's just not right," Mr. Granger repeated, going back to his newspaper. 

Hermione and Mrs. Granger caught one another's eyes and shook their heads. Though Mr. Granger was an excellent dentist and loving husband and father, he was a bit...vague at times, not to mention overprotective of his only child. 

Suddenly, emerald green flames erupted in the fireplace and out stepped Ron. For a moment, everyone stood still and stared at one another. Ron was covered from head to toe with soot and his hair stood on end. His trunk was next to him. He was looking from a curious Mrs. Granger, to a livid Mr. Granger, to Hermione, whose face was unusually blank. Finally, Hermione came to her senses. 

"Ron!" she exclaimed rushing forward and engulfing the red head in a huge hug. 

Ron seemed taken aback at first, seeing as Hermione had never hugged him before, but as soon as his initial shock wore off, he returned the hug. Mrs. Granger then stood and held out her hand. Ron shook it. 

"It's so nice to finally meet you Ron!" Mrs. Granger exclaimed. 

"Thank you Mrs. Granger," Ron replied politely. "And you must be Mr. Granger?" he inquired holding his hand out to Hermione's father. Mr. Granger did nothing more than stare at the teen with a look of suspicion. 

"Don't think that I don't know what you're up to, young man!" Mr. Granger warned, waving a finger in front of Ron's face. "I was your age once; I know what you're up too!" 

Hermione groaned and hid her face with her hands. Ron was blushing. 

"Come on Ron," said Hermione, taking a hold of Ron's hand. "I'll show you to your room." 

"Which you'll be sleeping in every night, mister!" Mr. Granger yelled after them. 

"I'm really sorry about him," Hermione apologized when they reached the second floor. "He's a bit eccentric." 

Ron's blue eyes widened. 

"He's eccentric? Hermione, have you met my father the plug collector?" 

Hermione laughed once more and wrapped her arms around Ron's neck, resting her head upon his shoulder. Ron seemed very uncomfortable with this and cleared his throat loudly. Hermione realized what she was doing and let go immediately, a blush creeping up her neck. 

"Sorry," she apologized again. "It's just, after all that happened last year..." she trailed off. "Sometimes I just need a hug." 

Ron surprisingly understood and proceeded by hugging Hermione once more and even placing a small kiss on the top of her head. 

"I know, Mione," he comforted. 

"I can only just see you right in the open!" 

Hermione's dad had just come upstairs. Hermione was about to explain when... 

"Sorry, sir," Ron interjected. "We all care for Hermione. She just told me that she got in a fight with one of her girlfriends and I was just comforting her." 

Hermione was both impressed and shocked at the down right lie, but it worked wonders on her father. 

"Oh, sweetie, I'm sorry," he apologized. Ron was smiling at his own brilliance. "How about I take you and your friend, John..." 

"Ron, sir," Ron corrected. 

"Oh yes, Ron, out for a movie or something later?" 

"Thanks dad," Hermione said as her father disappeared downstairs. Then she turned to Ron and slapped him on the arm. 

"You lied you my father!" she scolded. However, she was smiling. 

Ron shrugged. 

"What did you want me to tell him?" he inquired. "The truth?" 

"And what is the truth, Ronald Weasley?" Hermione asked playfully. 

Ron blushed and scratched the back of his neck nervously. 

"Oh, nevermind," Hermione said, leading Ron into a bedroom. "This is where you'll be sleeping," she continued as Ron set his trunk at the foot of the bed. Ron looked utterly amazed. He stared at the ceiling fan and had a ball turning it on and off with a flick of a switch. Hermione found the whole ordeal very cute and giggled in spite of herself. Ron suddenly realized that he must have looked like a big idiot at that moment and decided to stop. 

"And here," Hermione continued, leading Ron through a side door, "Is the bathroom that we'll be sharing." 

The bathroom was a fairly large size and was immaculately clean. Ron winced. A clean bathroom means that he'll have to clean up after himself; cap on toothpaste and all. There was another door on the opposite wall. Hermione led him to it. 

"And this is my room," she said opening the door to reveal a large, tidy bedroom, which was decorated with pastel colors. Schoolbooks were stacked neatly on her desk and her beloved Hogwarts: A History was lying on her nightstand. Ron, expecting nothing less from Hermione, ignored her books and looked at the pictures she had framed on her dresser. Most of them were with him and Harry but a few were of her and Ginny. Ron had no idea that Hermione had become such good friends with his sister. 

Ron smiled and walked over to the TV in front of her bed. 

"So this is a...a TV, is it?" 

"Yeah," replied Hermione, watching as Ron knelt down to get a better look at the device. 

"I saw Harry's last year, but I didn't get to get a good look at it," he explained. 

Hermione walked over to the bed and turned the TV on with her remote. Ron jumped back. 

"Amazing," he said under his breath. "This is absolutely wicked!" 

The TV entranced Ron, and Hermione giggled at the site of him. Realizing that he was doing it again, Ron blushed and stood. 

"Honestly, you'd think that I was my father with the way that I'm acting!" 

Hermione smiled. 

"I was the same way when I went into your world. I'd be disappointed if you didn't stare dumbstruck at everything." 

Ron smiled. 

**Another Author's Note:** My computer is weird. Most definitely. If you liked, please review! Wowzers my AN have been very short today. -shrugs- Enjoy the shortness while it lasts. Next chapter: Hermione and Ron's "first date" and the new age "When Harry met Ginny". I was going to write in one person's pov per chapter but I might break my trend next chapter. And guess what, I don't go back to school until Jan 6, so I have all that time to work on my fics!!!!! Yay!!!!!! 


	3. When Harry Met Ginny

Without Harry 

**Without Harry**  
_By Serendipity_

**Author's Note:** Just one thing: Let's pretend that Ginny knows Sirius is innocent ok? 

**Disclaimer:** Don't own them. 

Chapter Three

_When Harry Met Ginny?_

Ginny Weasley was upset. Ginny Weasley was depressed. Ginny Weasley was a butterfly. Her twin brothers laughed aloud as their little sister fluttered about them as a green butterfly. 

"Fred! George! This has got to stop!" yelled Mrs. Weasley as Ginny finally turned back into her normal self, landing in a heap of red hair on the kitchen floor. 

"Sorry, Mum," the twins stated though they didn't sound sorry in the least bit. 

"Ginny, dear, are you all right?" asked Mrs. Weasley, helping her daughter up. 

"I'm...great, Mum!" Ginny's face suddenly broke into a smile and she dashed across the kitchen to the open window where Hedwig was waiting. Ginny took the snowy owl to the table and let her eat the leftover bacon. She snatched the letter and began reading it before anyone could actually process whom the owl belonged to. 

_Ron, _

I'm sorry that your brothers have been turning you into butterflies, though I would love to see that! Anyway, I just talked to Dumbledore and he still refuses to let me stay over at your place this summer; however, he did say that it would be all right if you wanted to stay with me. The Dursley's are gone for the rest of summer vacation and I have the whole house to myself, excluding Sirius who will be arriving here tomorrow to "keep an eye on me so I don't get into any trouble". I have no idea what he's talking about. I'm thinking about inviting Hermione over too, and you could bring Ginny if she wants to come. 

Ginny nearly had a heart attack. 

"You could bring Ginny if she wants to come..." she read aloud, oblivious to her family members around her. 

"Ginny, are you reading your brother's mail?" Mrs. Weasley scolded. 

"Mum!" Ginny exclaimed suddenly, making Fred and George jump from shock across the table. "Harry invited Ron over for the summer and he said that I could come too!" 

"That's nice, dear," replied Mrs. Weasley. "But since Ron's at Hermione's I don't know if you should..." 

"I'll ask him about it," Ginny said, waving her mother off. "Do we have an owl to use?" 

Mrs. Weasley shook her head. 

"Errol's due back in two weeks though," Mrs. Weasley replied. 

"That's too long!" Ginny sighed. Then she got an idea. "I could call him! I could use the courtesy phone at the grocery store in the village! Ron showed me how two years ago!" 

"Yeah, just make sure you don't shout like he did," reminded Fred, smirking. 

Ginny was gone before her mother even gave her permission. It was a long run down to the village, but Ginny didn't mind. In fact, she rather enjoyed it. She went right to the courtesy phone when she reached the grocery store and quickly dialed the Dursley's number. She memorized it two years ago. 

She heard the strange ringing that Ron was fascinated with two years ago and then: 

"Hello?" 

"Hey, Harry?" she breathed, unable to believe that she was actually talking to him. 

"Yeah." Harry sounded confused. "Ginny, is that you?" 

Ginny was so happy that she could have danced right there in the store, even with the strange old lady at the check out giving her a weird look. 

"Yeah, Harry, I uh..." Ginny forgot what she was going to say. 

"It's good to hear from you, Ginny. How's your summer?" 

Ginny nearly fainted. He actually wanted to know about her! Wanted to have a conversation with her that didn't include Ron or Hermione! Ginny was beside herself with glee. 

"Terrible," she replied. "I've been lonely and Fred and George have been turning me into butterflies." 

Harry chuckled. 

"So I've heard." 

Ginny smiled. 

"Listen, Ginny, I don't know if Ron told you or not, but you could come over to my place with him if you want. I haven't received an answer from him, but I'm sure he's coming..." 

"Actually, Harry, that's why I've called," Ginny continued. "Ron's not coming." 

"What?" Harry asked. "Is something wrong with him? Is he hurt?" 

"No, it's nothing like that!" comforted Ginny and she could hear Harry sigh with relief on the other side of the line. "He's...staying with Hermione." 

There was silence. Ginny was sure that she did something to cut off their connection. Then Harry started laughing. 

"About damn time! Oh, sorry..." he added, apologizing for his language though Ginny was used to it with all of her brothers. "If they're not a couple by the time school starts, I'll eat my Firebolt." 

Ginny smiled, and yet she was beginning to worry. What if Harry didn't want her over if Ron wasn't coming? 

"If you want we could call Hermione and tell them to go to your place?" she suggested. 

"Naw, if we're around them, they'll never admit their feelings for one another and I'll have to put up with yet another year of them driving themselves crazy over each other. It's best if you just come out and we leave them alone." 

Ginny nearly fainted. Did Harry Potter, the Harry Potter, invite her and her alone to spend the summer with him? While she stood in a complete stupor, Harry continued: 

"So can your dad hook my house up to the Floo Network again or are you gonna come the muggle way, or what?" 

"I'll ask my dad about the Floo Network, but he just hooked Hermione's up so I don't know if he could do it again. In which case I'll have to travel the muggle way." 

"Oh, all right, well that's easy enough. Is there a train station in your town?" 

Ginny looked at the elderly woman behind the counter. 

"Excuse me," she asked her, "is there a train station in this town?" 

The woman nodded grumpily, she was getting the impression that Ginny wasn't going to buy anything. 

"Yeah, there is," she told Harry. 

"Alright, all you do is pack your things and go there. Tell them that you want a one way ticket to Surrey and they'll give it to you and tell you what platform and everything. The train station is just a few blocks away from my house. You do know my address right?" 

"Of course," Ginny breathed. His address, his phone number, his birthday, his favorite color... 

"Well that's it. Look for Sirius and me at the station. Sirius might know how to drive, and if he does, we'll be able to pick you up there." 

"Ok," Ginny replied. She was sure that this was all a dream. 

"Oh, wait, do you have muggle money?" Harry asked. 

"Yeah, Hermione gave me some of hers and I gave her some foreign wizard coins." 

"Great! Well I'll see you...tomorrow?" 

"Yeah, tomorrow." 

"All right then. Good bye, Ginny." 

"Bye, Harry." 

Ginny was ecstatic. 

~*~

It was six thirty in the evening and Ron found himself sitting in the backseat of the Granger's car with Hermione next to him. Mrs. Granger was sitting in the front seat smiling and Mr. Granger was driving and talking at the same time. He was telling them...something about ham? Ron didn't know, he was paying more attention to Hermione than to her father and his ham. 

She was wearing a white skirt with a pattern of small flowers upon it and a white off the shoulder shirt. Her hair was up with a few soft waves falling across her bare shoulders and her honey eyes were filled with laughter as her father told them the latest "someone walked into a bar" joke. 

Ron laughed along with the others though he didn't pay attention to the joke, and when Hermione smiled at him, he blushed and looked down at his hands. He was also dressed up for going to a movie, whatever that was. He was wearing his best shoes, black pants, and a white sweater. He had spiked his hair a lot at home, but decided to let his red locks fall into his eyes this night because Mrs. Granger told him that he looked good like that. 

Finally the car stopped outside of what Ron thought was an odd looking building. It had numerous flashing lights. 

"Here we are kids," Mr. Granger announced. "You two go and have fun, we'll pick you up here at eleven. 

Hermione looked almost as shocked as Ron did. They were both under the impression that Mr. and Mrs. Granger would be accompanying them. 

"Where are you two going?" Hermione asked confused. 

"Out dancing!" her father exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air and bouncing about in his seat. 

Hermione sat in her seat, obviously in great thought about something as Ron got out of the car. When she remain in the car, Ron remembered the manners that his mother forced onto him years ago and went around and opened Hermione's door for her, extending his hand to help her get out. 

In the front seat Mr. Granger winked at Ron and gave him a thumbs up. Hermione took Ron's hand and smiled at him as she got out of the car. Ron reached into his pocket and pull out a wad of muggle money. Hermione stared at it dumbstruck. 

"Where did you get that?" she asked. 

Ron shrugged. 

"Fred and George have been paying me good money for turning into butterflies." 

Hermione smiled. 

"Not that," she said. "Where did you get muggle money?" 

"I just changed my money into muggle money at Gringott's. Mum said that if we go anywhere I should be a gentleman and pay for you. She's obviously living in the nineteenth century but it's ok because I want to pay for you. Of course," he added, lowering his voice, "you'll have to help me with it because I'm not used to muggle money." 

Hermione smiled and noticed a group of girls that she went to grammar school with. They were eyeing Ron with interest and one even smiled and gave Hermione an approving nod. Hermione was confused at first; it was just Ron, but then she took a good look at him. He had grown into his height, his shoulders were broad and he had a strong jaw. His hair looked adorable falling into his turquoise eyes, and his smile was warm and playful at the same time. 

Hermione suddenly felt as she had when she was around Lockhart, only this time the guy she felt this way toward actually had a personality. She smiled again and instructed Ron on which notes to hand to the ticket seller, then, making sure that the girls were watching, she slid her hand into Ron's, intertwining her fingers with his. He was indifferent to the gesture. 

~*~

Ginny was on the top of the world. Not only was she going to see Harry, but she was also traveling as a muggle by herself, and judging by the indifferent looks she was receiving from others, she was doing a damn good job at it too. She all of the sudden felt very grown up. Her train finally came to the station in Surrey. Glancing out of her window, Ginny grabbed her bags and made her way to the exit. 

The station was packed with people and Ginny had to stand on her tiptoes to see over their heads. 

"Ginny!" Ginny turned towards the all too familiar voice and a huge smile swept across her face. Harry was rushing over to her with Sirius (who was wearing shades, a baseball hat, and trenchcoat as a disguise) following close behind. 

It took every ounce of will power that Ginny possessed not to hug Harry right then and there. Instead she smiled broadly at him and Sirius. 

"Hey Harry!" she greeted. 

Harry was standing still with a sort of dumb expression on his face and said nothing, noticing Harry's predicament, Sirius stepped forward and took a hold of Ginny's hand. Sirius seemed really pleased about something and seemed to be entranced with Ginny's red hair. 

"Harry you said that you were having a friend stay over, not a beautiful angel," Sirius scolded, bending down to place a kiss upon Ginny's hand. Ginny's face turned as red as her hair. 

Harry laughed nervously and mumbled some sort of hello. Sirius was examining Harry closely with great amusement. 

"Well now shall we go?" he asked brightly clasping his hands together. "Not to rush you two or anything, it's just I don't think I should be out in public this long." 

Harry and Ginny both nodded and Sirius reached into his pocket and pulled out a set of keys, tossing them to Harry. 

"I've been teaching Harry how to drive," he explained to Ginny. 

"Isn't Harry a bit young?" Ginny asked. 

"Nonsense!" Sirius replied with a wave of his hand. "All teenagers should be able to manipulate heavy machinery!" 

Ginny smiled though she was secretly nervous. Her brothers have been driving for awhile; Merlin knows her mother still hasn't forgot the time when Ron and Harry drove to Hogwarts in second year, but that was in the air. There's much less things to hit in the air. However, Ginny soon found that she had nothing to worry about. Harry was an excellent driver, even with his left arm dangling lazily out the window. 

Neither Harry or Ginny talked much on their way home, but Sirius kept them well entertained with a hilarious tale of how he and James learned to drive. All too soon, Harry pulled into number four's driveway. 

Sirius acted like a gentleman and took Ginny's bags into the house and up the stairs, while Harry (acting rather weird in Ginny's opinion) offered her something to eat. Ginny was debating over a half-eaten pizza or a left over hamburger when they heard Sirius calling from upstairs. 

"Um, Harry?" 

"Yeah?" Harry called upstairs as he grabbed a soda for himself. 

"Your cousin's room is locked." 

A look of panic crossed Harry's face and he ran upstairs with Ginny right on his heals. Sure enough, Dudley's room was locked. Harry ran a hand through his hair nervously. Sirius smiled at the gesture. 

"I'm just guessing that the lovely young lady could sleep in your room?" Sirius asked while smiling slyly. 

"Sirius!" Harry exclaimed in shock. 

"You'll be sleeping on the couch, of course," eyeing Harry with that smirk of his. 

Harry scowled and took Ginny's things into his room. 

"I, uh, haven't cleaned in awhile," he explained hastily as he picked up some scattered clothes. 

"It's great," she breathed. She was so caught up in the fact that she'll be sleeping in Harry's bed (nevermind that Harry wouldn't be in it with her) that she didn't know what else to say. 

**Another Author's Note:** Be sure to review. Sorry for lack of AN in this chapter, I'm in a hurry. 


	4. Big Butts

Without Harry 

**Without Harry**  
_By Serendipity_

**Author's Note:** Ah, the long awaited Chapter Four. I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I did writing it. Also you have Christina (Alexandra here at FF.Net) to thank for getting me to sit down and actually write this. 

**Another Author's Note:** Seeing as OoTP has come out, we all know that this is definitely NOT how the team spends the summer. But seeing as so many people like this fic let's all forget that this didn't really happen, okay? 

**Disclaimer:** I...DO...NOT...OWN...THEM!!!! 

Chapter Four

_Big Butts_

Hermione lazily rolled over and picked up her phone which was ringing off the hook. "Hello?" she asked sleepily. Looking at her clock she saw that it was 6 in the morning. Who did she know would call her at that ungodly hour? 

"Hermione, you've got to help me!" 

"Harry?" Hermione asked. She was suddenly fully awake. The urgency in Harry's voice told her that something might be wrong and Hermione began thinking of devastation beyond imagination. "What's wrong?" she asked, sitting up. She was ready to sprint from bed and rouse Ron at a moment's notice so they could head out and help Harry before her parents awoke to stop them. 

"Okay, listen, I wrote to Ron inviting him and Ginny over for the summer..." 

"Ron's over here," Hermione interrupted him, relaxing a little. If he was just worried about where Ron was, then it was nothing to get worked up over. 

"I know," Harry continued, still using an urgent tone. "So I told Ginny she could come over by herself because the Dursleys are gone and Sirius can only stay for a few days before returning to where ever he was and I wanted someone to talk to over summer." 

"So what happened, didn't she come?" Hermione asked, trying not to fall back to sleep. 

"She came," Harry replied. 

"So what's the problem?" Hermione asked in an annoyed tone. Hermione and Ron had had a late night and Hermione wanted to get some sleep. 

"The problem is that I saw her get off of the train and I realized..." Harry lowered his voice to barely a whisper, "that she's a girl." 

"Oh for the love of God!" Hermione exclaimed, not bothering to keep her voice down. "Honestly, you and Ron need to take a Health class or something if you're both just recently noticing the differences between boys and girls!" 

"Very funny, Hermione. You know what I meant." 

"I still don't know what the problem is," Hermione said, lowering her voice once more. "So you developed a thing for Ginny, good for you, its called puberty and it happens to all of us." 

"The problem is that Sirius is leaving today and I don't know what to do with Ginny now that we have the whole house to ourselves." 

"Well what do you want to do with her?" Hermione asked. 

Harry lowered his voice once more. 

"I want to do things with her that would make Ron kill me if he ever knew." 

"Uh, just keep your pants on and everything will be fine. Take her out on the town. Better yet take her to a movie. Ron nearly wet himself seeing one for the first time last night." 

Harry and Hermione had a good laugh over that then said goodbye and hung up. 

~*~

"Well Harry, I've got to go," Sirius said as Harry hung up the phone. Harry hadn't heard Sirius come in. 

"So soon?" Harry asked disappointed. 

"Yeah," Sirius replied, pulling Harry into a hug. "Now the Godfather in me is telling me that I should send you and your lady friend somewhere where you'll be supervised..." he started out with a sly smile, "but the dog in me is cheering you on and wanting to teach you the infertility spell. So I decided to compromise and do neither. Goodbye!" 

And with a loud crack Sirius was gone. 

"Wait!" Harry exclaimed to the thin air where his Godfather used to be, "there's a infertility spell?" 

No one answered Harry, so Harry decided to ask someone else. 

"Hello?" came Hermione's still sleepy answer. 

"Hermione, you've got to help me!" 

"Harry, what the...?" 

Harry was going to ask Hermione about the infertility spell, but then realized that her parents were muggles and she wouldn't know. He needed someone whose parents would include the infertility spell along with The Talk. He needed someone from an all-wizarding family. He needed... 

"Hermione, put Ron on!" 

~*~

"Hello?" Ron mumbled sleepily into the phone. He moved over slightly as Hermione lay down on the bed, too tired to retreat back into her own. 

"Ron, do you know the infertility spell?" came a nearly baritone voice from the other end. 

"Harry?" Ron asked incredulously. 

"Yeah," Harry replied. 

Ron laughed and sat up in bed. 

"Who are you trying to shag then?" he asked, now wide awake and grinning like mad. Hermione shot up from her laying position and looked shocked. 

"Did I say that I wanted to use it?" Harry exclaimed from the other end. "Listen, do you know it or not?" 

"Yeah I know it," Ron said, then he told Harry the appropriate words and said goodbye. He handed the phone back to Hermione. 

"So I guess Harry and Ginny found something to do while they're together, huh?" she asked, still a bit sleepily. 

"WHAT?!" Ron yelled, making a sudden movement that made Hermione fall out of bed. 

"Hermione!" came Mr. Granger's voice from somewhere down the hall. 

Ron didn't seem to hear and proceeded by pulling Hermione back up so that she was very close to his face. 

"What do you mean with Ginny?" he asked her. 

But Hermione didn't get to answer him because at that moment, Mr. Granger barged into the room, pried Hermione off, and began hitting Ron with a broomstick. 

~*~

Harry scratched down the words on a piece of paper and shoved it in his pocket. He wasn't planning on doing anything with Ginny, but he wanted to be prepared for future reference. Just then he heard a door open upstairs and Ginny appeared. 

"Good morning," she said brightly. "Where's Sirius?" 

"He left," Harry said simply. 

"Oh," replied Ginny. 

They then stood there as an awkward silence fell upon them. 

"I'll make breakfast then, shall I?" Harry asked. 

~*~

"This isn't right!" Ron exclaimed for the millionth time as he paced up and down the side of Hermione's pool. 

Hermione was lying out on a raft in the pool, greatly regretting telling Ron anything. She had hoped that being in a swim suit would force Ron to think of something else seeing as he hardly ever saw her out of her school uniform, but alas, the beating Mr. Granger had given Ron that morning seemed to shut him off from any feelings other than frustration. 

Hermione gazed at him from over her sunglasses. He had a cut by his eye and a bad bruise on his arm. It took a lot of explanations and promises (and a lot of whiskey) before Hermione's father consented to Ron staying. Though he did throw the two teens a look of warning as they headed out back to go swimming. 

"How could mum let her 14-year-old daughter spend time with a 15-year-old boy?" 

"Ron, you know Harry's not like that!" Hermione reasoned. "He would never do anything to disrespect Ginny, or any other girl for that matter." 

Ron plopped down glumly by the pool. 

"I know," he mumbled, resting his head in his hands and staring down into the water. 

They were silent after that and Hermione closed her eyes and continued taking advantage of the little sun that Britain got. She was hoping for a slight tan. She was so caught up with what she was doing that she didn't hear Ron get into the pool and was completely caught off guard when he flipped the raft. 

"Oh, you are so going to get it," she told him, playfully splashing him as she did so. 

~*~

"Sorry, sorry, sorry..." Harry uttered as the toast popped up burnt and the frying pan containing the eggs continued to billow smoke. 

Ginny didn't seem to mind. As a matter of fact, she was laughing. 

"It's okay," she told Harry as he dumped the burnt breakfast into the trashcan. "I can't cook either." 

Harry cleaned off the frying pan and looked apologetically at Ginny. 

"How about we go out for breakfast?" he asked, leading her to the front door. "Have you heard of Mc. Donald's before?" 

"No," Ginny told him. 

"Well they have this excellent thing called and Egg Mc. Muffin." 

Several hours (and many Egg Mc. Muffins) later Harry and Ginny found themselves wandering aimlessly through they mall. They walked into The Gap so Harry could show Ginny a bunch of ordinary clothes that were priced too high. They were about to leave when they heard a familiar drawling voice over by men's khakis. 

"Seriously, Goyle, do these make my butt look big or what?" 

"Yes they do Draco, but don't worry, Goyle will still love you," Harry called out, taking Ginny's hand and leading her over to the Slytherins. 

Whatever color Draco had in his face drained as he saw his some of his least favorite people in the world. For a minute he was speechless, then he jabbed a finger at Harry and told him that he'd kill him if he uttered a word of this to anyone. Draco then proceeded to run out of the store, ignoring the security alarms going off as he did so. 

**Author's Note:** I am finished! Hopefully this means that I'll be able to write some of my other fics as well. I would just like to thank Christina for giving me the idea of Harry burning breakfast. Classic. Toodles! 


End file.
